1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fabric structure for manufacturing water sports garments, and more particularly, to a fast-drying fabric structure for manufacturing water sports garments.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a water sportsperson, e.g., swimmer, surfer, and diver, wears a garment to keep warm while water temperature is below a comfortable or safe level. A water sports garment is normally constructed from a multi-layer fabric structure with an outer layer and an inner layer.
The outer layer of the multi-layer fabric structure is made of a material with abrasion resistance, so as to protect the body of the water sportsperson in case of collision. The inner layer is made of a synthetic knit fabric providing additional thermal insulation for the water sportsperson. Further, the inner layer also retains water that enters the water sports garment.
However, the synthetic knit fabric made of synthetic materials generally has fair heat retention characteristics in wearing. Further, the inner layer of the general water sports garment, which is knitted to closely contact the water sportsperson's skin, is apt to trap the water entering the water sports garment, such that the water trapped in the water sports garment does not drain easily and extended the drying time of the water sports garment. Therefore, there is a need for an improved fabric structure for water sports to address the aforementioned problems met in the art.